His Sun
by DrewVS
Summary: What does an illusionist see every time he closes his eyes? DaemonxElena. He was her moon. She was his sun. Without her, all he knew was the darkness that had become him.


"So what does an illusionist see every time he closes his eyes?"  
>Daemon slowly opened his eyes.<br>"Well, what do you see?" She asked again, her voice as smooth as velvet.  
>"You…" he replied softly.<br>Elena laughed before looking at the man she loved so dearly.  
>"But I am always with you. Surely you will grow tired of seeing my face ever so often Daemon" She replied, placing her palm on his cheek.<br>Daemon placed his hand upon hers.  
>So soft… so fragile…<br>"The more I look at you, the more I fall in love with you…" he whispered.  
>Elena smiled sadly.<br>Daemon's grip on her hand grew stronger.  
>"But is there truly a place for our love in this world?" she asked softly.<br>Daemon looked her in the eye, searching for an answer.  
>But all he found was the sadness that has graced them.<br>"I am working towards making this world a better place. For you and me, for our love and who knows, maybe for our own little ones one day…" he replied, placing both his hands on her cheeks.  
>So delicate… so frail…<br>"But I am afraid, Daemon", she replied  
>"You need not be, I am always with you", he reassured her.<br>"I am afraid I might lose you…"  
>Tears rolled down Elena's cheek.<br>Could he have been the cause of those tears?  
>Never.<br>He loved her too much to hurt her.  
>"You will never lose me Elena. My heart belongs to you" Daemon answered, passion coating his every word.<br>"That's not what I am afraid of Daemon…"  
>"Then what is it, love?"<br>"I am afraid I might lose the Daemon Spade I fell in love with. I am afraid you might lose yourself" she whispered.  
>"That impossible" He replied, disheartened.<br>"It has already begun"  
>He felt weak.<br>They sat in silence.  
>Elena was trying to tell him something, but Daemon didn't quite understand.<br>Isn't this what she wanted?  
>To make the Vongola Family rise and establish peace?<br>And he was doing just that.  
>Making this world a better place.<br>For her. For Elena, his Elena.  
>Daemon felt his vision go blurry. He blinked and then stared at the woman in his arms.<br>He took in every feature of her face, savoring the memory.  
>She was his sun. Without her, he knew only darkness.<br>"Promise me something..." Elena spoke, her breathing soft, her voice a bear mumble.  
>"Anything"<br>"You will always come back to me. No matter what happens. Promise you will come back" she said desperately.  
>"I have no one else to go to, other than you" Daemon replied, holding on to her for dear life.<br>"Thank you…" She said leaning in, their lips inches away from each other.  
>How he longed to pull her closer, to taste her, to know that she was here with him and not merely a mastered delusion.<br>Daemon felt his heart shatter.  
>"Promise me you will come back…" she kept whispering, loud enough for his heart to hear.<br>He felt her slipping away from his grip.  
>Shadows crept towards him.<br>"Don't leave" He begged.  
>"I will be waiting…" she said before leaving him only to be surrounded by mist and darkness.<br>She felt so real, but he felt so weak.

The first Vongola mist guardian lay there alone with his thoughts and memories of her.  
>He would fulfill the promise he had made to her.<br>He would make this world beautiful, one that would have been worthy for his Elena even if it meant that he had to destroy everyone in his path.  
>For her, he would create life through death.<p>

Daemon slowly stood up, his legs still weak.  
>This illusion had managed to drain the power out of him. Although he was unsure if it physical or emotional.<br>He slowly shut his eyes once again.  
>But all he saw now has darkness.<br>She was no more than a memory in his heart.  
>A sad smile played on his lips while he made his way through the shadows.<br>"So what does this illusionist see every time he closes his eyes?" he said, repeating her question.  
>The dawning of a new sun?<br>How he wished that to be true.  
>But all he saw was darkness.<p> 


End file.
